


【ggad】血盟(谷仓play)后的第二天

by mikunanana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunanana/pseuds/mikunanana
Summary: 格林德沃回想起谷仓那天的事情，然后开始对邓不利多各种调戏





	【ggad】血盟(谷仓play)后的第二天

上

邓不利多今天也如常坐在树下看与麻瓜学相关的书籍。这里阳光明媚，再配上微微的清风、优美的风景，一切都令人感到舒适，烦恼也一扫而空，除了坐在邓不利多身旁的格林德沃，破坏了这个适合阅读的好地方 。本是自己最爱阅读的题材，但格林德沃一直盯着邓不利多，令他根本无法专心看书。

邓不利多终于忍不住问他

“盖尔，你为什么一直在盯着我看，我的脸上粘了脏东西吗？”

“而且还带着奇怪的笑容...”当然，邓不利多没有把这句话説出口。

“回想起你昨天在谷仓内的那个模样。”

一直盯着邓不利多发呆的格林德沃已经料到他恋人想问的问题，便很快地回答。

邓不利多对这个答案先是感到十分疑惑，但一瞬间脸上已经浮现出害羞的表情。

“我......我已经忘记了昨天的事情了！”

邓不利多脸上的表情已经把他出卖了。尽管他尝试用手上的书本把自己那张红得像扫了十层胭脂的脸颊挡住，把自己的眼睛从爱人的目光避开 ，但邓不利多知道自己逃不过格林德沃的法眼。

“啊，我的肉体都已经被你看光，我的心都交给你了，你居然都忘记？没想到原来阿不思.邓不利多是个情场骗子，负心汉！呜呜呜，我被扔弃了。”

戏精上身的格林德沃一边说，一边爬近邓不利多身旁。

面对格林德沃的步步逼近，邓不利多只好一直后退，直到感受到背部已经贴上树干。

“亲爱的，我可不希望你忘记昨天的事喔，我还要你一辈子记得。为了令你恢復记忆， 你想我用说话表达给你听？还是重新用行动表达给你看？”

格林德沃坏笑箸，低沉的声音在邓不利多最敏感的耳朵旁边不停迴盪，令他的脸上充满红晕。

他们的身体越来越接近，直到彼此也能听到对方的呼吸声， 格林德沃才停下来，他抚摸着邓不利多的头发，双唇也逐渐靠近。邓不利多闭上眼睛，像一只乖巧的小猫咪，等待主人的疼爱。一个柔软的嘴唇就落在邓不利多的红润的唇上，并开始嘴对嘴狂吻着。

“嗯.....盖尔....不行啊....” 

“没事的阿尔，我会温柔的对待你。”

看得出来，格林德沃的表情十分的享受和贪婪，邓不利多急速的喘气声令他更兴奋，他继续把舌头伸进邓不利多口腔内，舌头之间互相纠缠着，舌尖之间拉出丝来。吻了好一阵子格林德沃才依依不捨的离开那诱人的红唇 。

“什么啊阿尔，只是接个吻你就这么兴奋，你的身体还真诚实。”

当邓不利多还在享受刚才来自唇舌带来的快感时，他原本整齐的上装，已剩下一件钮子全开的衬衫，光滑柔嫩的皮肤也若隐若显。

“不行了.......嗯.....”

格林德沃只是随便逗弄一下那对突起的乳头，突如其来的快感，令邓不利多不禁从嘴里发出细细的呻吟声，已经不再见到原本矜持的形象。

“那么准备来做更加舒服的事情吗？”

“我忍受不住了....快点盖尔....”

“可惜不是现在呢。”

“嗯? ....为什么？”

格林德沃把邓不利多抱到怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的红褐色头髮，然后在他耳边说，

“虽然这里是郊野没什么人经过，但始终是户外，我也不想被其他人看见我爱人的裸体啊....除非...你有特别的爱好，我也愿意为你‘奉陪到底’，滿足你，增添更多的情趣喔 ”

格林德沃说完后，邓不利多的脸再一次红起来，被快感完全支配，沖昏了头脑，如果没有爱人的提醒，差一点就要来场野战了。

“我....我要回去了!!!”

他把拥抱着自己的爱人推开，整理好衣服後，拿起书本准备离开时，格林德沃捉着邓不利多的手，

“今晚我会来找你的，阿尔。”

“嗯，我等你，盖尔。”

邓不利多转身走向格林德沃，并在他的唇上吻了一下，然后跑回家去了。

“啊，他真可爱。”

格林德沃静静地看着邓不利多离开的背影。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
下  
“阿尔... 我来这的目的不是观察你完成麻瓜调查报告...”

已坐在床边三十分钟的格林德沃不停对他的爱人抱怨，但他的爱人依旧把精神放在调查报告上，抱怨声并没有传到邓不利多的耳边。哪怕只是等三分钟，格林德沃也感到不耐烦。

“我们还没完全今天早上的事情呢。在这段时间我忍得好辛苦啊，你就不能优先解决你爱人的 .性 .需 .要 吗？”

格林德沃向邓不利多的方向走近，从背后抱着他，并在他的耳边小声说着，令邓不利多稍微害羞了一下。但邓不利多并没有顺从他的意思。

“盖尔，你要学会等候。等候的时间越长，才能够在过程中享受更大的乐趣。”

“对对对，实在太有道理了，所以不要再让我忍耐了，我们现在开始吧。”

格林德沃随口敷衍几句，双手已经不安分地开始把邓不利多身上衬衣的钮扣解开。

“阿尔，等候！我的报告快要完成了。”

邓不利多没有放纵他的爱人，才解到第二颗，那双不安分的手已经阻止了。

面对表情严肃的邓不利多，格林德沃只好乖乖回到床边坐。

他敞在床上静静地看着自己的爱人认真完成报告的神情，而每一次唿吸，都有一股熟悉的气味进入他的鼻腔内，令他感到安心与亲切，“是属于阿尔的气味....”，格林德沃在心想着。

\------

“盖尔，我的调查报告完成了！你要....看吗？”

邓不利多转身一看，看见已经睡着的格林德沃，他就把本来激动的声音放轻。

他走近床边，双手托腮，默默地看着格林德沃。

虽然他和格林德沃认识有段日子了，但他还是第一次认真地看着爱人的正面，而且是睡颜。那些在平常看见的高傲自大的神情已经不存在了，只剩下一张毫无防御的美少年脸蛋。面对这张脸蛋，任何人都没有抵抗力，必然会想多看几眼，更何况是邓不利多呢？

邓不利多无意识地把手从格林德沃的金色秀髮抚摸至那张毫无防御力的脸蛋。他慢慢闭上眼睛，情不自禁地把自己的双唇靠向他爱人那微微张开的红唇吻下去。

“.....阿尔？”

当邓不利多听到格林德沃的声音时，他马上张开眼，看见一双混色的眼睛注视着他时，邓不利多吓得从床边弹到窗边去了。

“啊，你醒了，刚...刚才看见你脸上有些东西，所以想弄走。靠近看时才发现自己看锴，你千万不要误会喔。哈哈哈，我这么年轻就有老花了，哈哈哈哈....”

“哦，这样啊...”

当尝试用谎言盖过事实的邓不利多看见格林德沃疑惑而且无奈的眼神后，他就知道自己的谎言并没有令格林德沃相信。

“难得他这么主动...”

“还差一厘米的距离就吻上了...”

格林德沃与邓不利多分别在内心想，同时也带点小失望。

“算了。已经这么晚，我就先走了，不打扰你休息了。”

格林德沃转身离去，他冷淡的语气令邓不利多感到彷徨失措，眼睛里甚至开始带点泪水。他想起他们曾经快乐的相处时光，这些回忆像走马灯一样，在邓不利多脑内不停回转，他无法想像自己没有格林德沃陪伴的日子该如何度过。

“我错了....不要离开我。”

邓不利多带着哭腔地说，并拉住格林德沃的衣袖。

听见爱人的哭泣声，格林德沃马上拥抱住邓不利多。

“傻瓜，我又怎捨得离开你呢？”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，不骗你。”

邓不利多的头轻靠在他的胸口上，在格林德沃温柔的安慰和轻抚下，开始放声大哭。

直到哭泣声渐渐消失，格林德沃双手横抱起邓不利多。

“啊，盖尔...”

“亲爱的邓不利多，你的爱人格林德沃因为你的谎言，令他感到伤心， 请问你如何补偿他呢？”

邓不利多用双手扣着他的脖子，害羞地看着格林德沃的正脸。

“我愿意把身体奉献给他作补偿...”

看见满脸通红的邓不利多，格林德沃便抱着他到床上，开始进行各种不可描述的事情。

**Author's Note:**

> 发现自己把gg写成满脑子只有做爱的人，所以改了一下，反被自己虐了orz


End file.
